Can I take your order?
by Becs
Summary: Today we follow Toby to his work as a waiter at Les Beau Roses! Exciting! Yes it is! And if my experiment worked, there's a picture I drew of Toby with this.


Disclaimer: Own Toby. And Cookie.

A/N - Excuse my rusty French. Thanx.

"Hey where'ya going?"

Toby looked up from buttoning his coat to look at Todd. "My job," Toby said matter of factly.

"You have a job?" Freddy asked.

"Yes. I work at _Les Beau Roses. _I'm a waiter."

"Really?" Todd asked.

"Yes, really," Toby raised an eyebrow, "what? What's so weird? I need money you know."

"We always figured you just got sent all your money."

"Well, now you know better." Toby finished buttoning his coat and picked up Lance's keys. "I'm going now. Tell Lance I took his car. If he complains just tell him he owes me for today anyway. Bye. Bye Cookie." He bent down to stroke Cookie and then he was out the door. 

At the Restaurant 

"This is nice Duncan," Jean smiled, "a real restaurant.And such a sophisticated one at that." 

Duncan grinned. "I knew you'd like it. You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you," Jean smiled coyly. 

"May I take your order _Mademoiselle et Monsieur_?"

"Toby?" Jean asked, "hi!"

Toby looked up from his small notepad in surprise, "Jean! H-Hello."

"You work here?" Jean asked, arranging her hair in it's most perfect way so that Toby could see just how it shone in the candle light.

"No, I just like dressing up as a waiter and asking people if they would like to order," Toby said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oi! Don't get smart McGivin!"

"Oh no, I'm sure _you_ could be so much more good at that Duncan. Seeing as you got such a high score in the mid-term."

"Hey shut up you, you smartass!"

"Oh well done," Toby clapped his hands mockingly,then he muttered under his breath, "_le pissant mouche._"

"What did you say?"

"I said, would you like to order?" Toby said, holding his notepad up once more.

"I'd like some of the chicken," Jean said, pointing with a pearly pink nail at the _poisson._

"That's the fish Jean," Toby explained patiently. 

"It is?" Jean blinked at the menu.

"Yes. So do you want the chicken or the fish?"

"Which ever you think is better Toby," Jean fluttered her eyelashes.

"Chicken," Toby said, jotting it down, "the apricots on it are really good. And for the gentleman."

"Anything that's red meat," Duncan said, "and a bottle of red wine."

"I'm going to have to ask for your identification," Toby said.

"Aww, come on Toby, buddy. It's me, Duncan."

"Exactly, and please refrain from calling me _buddy_." 

"Stop being such a jerk Duncan," Jean pouted, "you can't buy wine. We'll have some cold water with ice."

"Right," Toby said, avoiding eye contact with Jean, who was trying so hard to get him to look at her it wasn't funny. "Have a nice night _Mademoiselle_."

Later 

"Toby?"

"What is it now Jean," Toby sighed, "I'm trying to work."

"I just wanted to tell you while Duncan was in the bathroom, that you look really sexy in that waiter's outfit."

Toby looked at Jean strangely. "Uh, Jean, you're on a date with Duncan. Please stop flirting with me. It's really disgusting."

"I wasn't flirting," Jean said, looking shocked.

"Sure you weren't Jean. I have to go now. Table 5 needs more wine."

"Bye then." Jean fluttered her eyelashes in Toby's direction.

After Toby's shift 

'God that woman is insane!' Toby thought as he walked to the car, 'I don't know how Duncan puts up with her! When girls are that obvious it's just gross. Not that I would've wanted to date her even if I was into that stuff.' 

"Hey Toby! Drop me off?" Toby looked up to see one of the other waiters who worked his shift, Terance, walking up. Terance wasn't that bad looking in Toby's opinion. 

"Sure, hop in."

"Thanks Toby, I owe ya one."

"No, this is a thank you for getting Table 2 off my hands."

"That red head? She was hot man! Why didn't you go for her?"

"Not my type," Toby said, starting the engine.

"Well get _me_ her number then," Terance grinned.

"If you'd like."

"Really? Hey that's really cool of you man!"

"No probs, you like Good Charlotte? My friends car, and it's all he's got."

"Nah, they're cool."

"All right, let's roll."

Back at the Brotherhood house 

__

Cause tonight, tonight, it's on tonight,

I don't want your boring life!

And I don't need your 9 to 5,

Or anyone to tell me how to live my life!

Toby pushed open the door and picked Cookie up as she came running to greet him. "Hey puss, howz life treating ya?" For an answer Cookie meowed, and rubbed her head on the underside of his chin. "That good huh?" Toby grinned. "Pity tonight's shift didn't run as smoothly as your night seems to have."

"Hey Toby," Lance said, not looking up from the tv, "how was work."

"Jean is extremely annoying."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed, your keys are on the hall table."

"Night Toby."

"Night."

- - - -

K, if there's a huge space here it's cause my experiment didn't work. I wanted to see if I could have a picture I drew of Toby at the end of this story. So if it didn't work :( If it did :)


End file.
